<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Azmodeah the Succubus Helps You Sleep by ZeroOmega2100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497447">Azmodeah the Succubus Helps You Sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100'>ZeroOmega2100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Aftercare, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Creampie, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Eye Contact, F/M, Grinding, Human/Monster Romance, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Original Character(s), Pampering, Pillow Talk, Riding, Screenplay/Script Format, Senpai Notice Me, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Spooning, Tail Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azmodeah aka Deah the succubus helps comfort her tired human boyfriend after a long day from work. She gives a massage and some gentle loving sexytime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Original Character(s)/Reader, Original Demon Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Succubus (Monster Girl Encyclopedia)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Azmodeah the Succubus Helps You Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Meant to be a lewd sleep aid script. Can improv more comfort if you wish or extend the massage section.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] Azmodeah Helps you Sleep [Sequel][Monstergirl][Succubus][GFE][Loving][Comforting][Assurance][Massage-listener][Grinding][Body Appreciation][Outercourse][Sitting sex][Spooning sex][Eye Contact][MultiCreampie][Aftercare][L-Bombs][Senpai][Sleep Aid]</p><p>Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
(Most of the dialogue can be spoken very softly or whispered unless otherwise stated. However if speaking so softly make it difficult to hear yourself feel free to ignore this suggestion. As always just enjoy<br/>
Performing and make the character work for you and feel free to add or cut lines. You can add relaxing music as well if you like)</p><p>[Blow dryer sound turning off]{this sound optional}</p><p>Mmmmmmm that feels nice. Thank lucifer humans have all this product and blow dryers. So much easier to dry my hair and get it all nice and soft, unlike the damn dark ages. What time is it though? Wow, really late and senpai still isn't home?</p><p>[Concerned groan] They better not run him too ragged. </p><p>[Bathroom door opens] Senpai? Are you ok? When did you get home? Oh just 20 minutes ago? I'm sorry baby I must have not heard you over my shower and blow drying.</p><p>[Giggles] Yeah sweety I just finished, of course I'm still in just a towel. Hmm trying to get a whiff? Yeah I used some new stuff I bought the other day. Strawberries and cream. (You can use your own favorite scent if you like. Any mention of her scent will be in parenthesis) </p><p>Here how bout you bury your face in my thighs here baby? Just enjoy my softness and the (berry) scent. It's not as wonderful as how your love scent is to me but I hope I smell nice enough for you. Here just lay facedown in my thighs, I'll just give your scalp a nice massage ok? Just let me take care of you. </p><p>[Some hair scratching/stroking sounds. Improv, Go as long as you want whisper anything youd like]{optional if too difficult to obtain this}</p><p>There we go. Just relax and let me caress you. Slowly running my fingers in your hair. [Giggle] No senpai your hair is perfectly fine as it is, no need to cut it ok? Just breathe alright? In through your nose [inhale], take in my (berry) scent. Hold it. Then exhale with your mouth [exhale] onto my thighs. Good. Just relax. I'm here for you. You can tell me about work if you want, or you don't need to say anything at all. I just want you to feel relaxed and tranquil. </p><p>Breathe in again, [Inhale] In through your nose. Hold it. Then out through your mouth [exhale]. Let me get to your ears. Pull your lobes gently. Roll them in my fingers. Now I'm gunna run my fingers along the length of your ears. Nice and soft. Give you some more loving scratchies in your hair. Slide your hair between my fingers. Shhhhhhh Its ok Senpai. I'm still here its ok to drift away if you want. I won't judge you if you do. I know how hard things have been lately, but that's why I'm here. You don't need to think about anything else but this right now and me making you feel good Ok? I think that's enough. That's the best I can do from here. </p><p>[Fluffing pillows sound]<br/>
Hold on let me put a pillow under you for now. I promise I'll keep going, I'm just gunna move for now and undress you. </p><p>Ok lets get your shirt off. [Snaps fingers]</p><p>Now your pants and shoes. [Snaps fingers]</p><p>Want to keep your underwear on? [Giggles] Very well. [Snaps fingers]</p><p>There all your glory exposed to me. Shhhhh now just keep relaxing baby. I'm just gunna sit on your butt, and give your back a nice rub ok?  </p><p>[Bed creaks softly as she sits on listener]</p><p>Ok now I'm just gunna stroke your neck. Slow, and firm. Squeeze your skin. Get all the knotts. Use my knuckles and get any *pops* out of here. Just ease into the pillow senpai and enjoy my hands on you. That's it sweety. Still smell the (berries)? Good just stay with the smell and enjoy my voice you love so much and just drift away if you want. Ok I'm gunna lean over you. Ill take my towel off, let you feel my breasts on your back. Our skin sliding against each other. Let me smell your love scent while you smell me [deep sniffing inhales and slow exhales]. You like hearing my breath in your ear senpai? </p><p>[Soft exhales and pecking listeners ears]</p><p>Heheh you always make cute groans. Gunna do your shoulders now. Swirl my thumbs on you. Firm pressure. Kneading your skin. Circling side to side with my palms. [Whispered] Side...to...side. Up...and...down. Now to follow your shoulder blades. Feel my nails gently on your skin tracing the outline of your shoulder blades, all the way to your spine. </p><p>Ok now to run down your spine. Circling along the edge. Down your vertebrae. Gentle pressure. Just relax I'm gunna use my elbows. Nice and easy. Don't worry senpai you know I'll never hurt you. Just enjoy the pressure of my elbows walking along your back, maybe even feel my nipples grazing you [giggle]. </p><p>(Can have a short improv segment here and add any extra lines or fluff to the back massage if you'd like to make things more relaxing)</p><p>[Whispers] I'm sure you're comfy now baby but I need you to turn on you back ok? Good. </p><p>[Sheets moving turning over]</p><p>Now I'm just going to sit ontop of your waist. [Giggles] I can feel your cock against my pussy. Shhhhh its ok senpai, were not here for that. Well I know I say that now, but hey who knows ok?[whispery laugh] For now though let me just appreciate your body.</p><p>Ok let me just lean over onto you and caress your face. Shhhhh just relax baby. Feel my warm palms on your cheeks. My soft tits pressed against your heart. My nails on your lips. [Exhale] I want your kisses so bad. [Whispers] I want to taste your lips so so much. </p><p>[Gentle makeout session with some lip sucking and soft moans throughout, Improv what you want]<br/>
Keep breathing senpai. Inhale with your nose then breath into my mouth as I breathe into yours. Take in my (berry) scent while I take in your love scent. [Exhale]<br/>
Just taste my saliva more,take it from me. Let me give you some essence I've stored up so you don't feel so tired. That's it just keep kissing me.[keep kissing for as long as you want, then pulls away smacking her lips] Mmmm yummy kisses from my senpai, ok I should get back to your rubdown. [Sultry giggle] its ok if you get hard baby I don't mind. It happens a lot during normal massages anyway.</p><p>Lets rub your chest now, nice slow big circles. Go down your body. Rub my palms on your stomach. Its ok if you giggle from being ticklish, I love your laugh. Rub my thumbs on your lines, squeeze the tension in your hips. Now back up your body, reach to your shoulders. Mush my tits against you more giving you a nice cleave view. [Soft chuckle] Put your hands from your sides... up on the mattress. Gliding my hands up along your arms, the tips of my nails and fingers grazing your skin. Now I'll put my hands in yours, interlock our fingers. Squeeze tight baby. Stay with me in this moment and look at me. Look in my eyes. </p><p>I love you senpai. I love you so much. Just look at the demonic lover you claimed as yours. All of me is yours. [Soft moans] oh you got so hard from me saying I love you? Such purity baby. Not so tired anymore I see. Ok want me to... [groany moans] grind my pussy against your hard cock? Like this?</p><p>[Soft moans as she grinds, Improv do you]{Wet sounds optional}<br/>
Feel my lips spreading along your shaft. Can you feel my heat against you?  How badly I want you? Aaah your head lightly grazing my clit. Don't close your eyes. Look at me slide and grind along your cock. Back...and forth. Side...to side. Put your hand on my stomach senpai. Feel how warm my pact mark is? You always make me feel this. I never want it to go away. Keep enjoying my sliding while I scratch your lines. I can feel your cock shivering against me when I tease you there. </p><p>Sitting up? Don't over exert yourself baby. </p><p>[Moans softly and kissing as she keeps grinding. Improv whatever you want]</p><p>Keep kissing me honey. Dont move too much ok? I told you I'd take care of everything. I'll transfer some more essence to you but not too much alright? I want you to get a good rest once we've had our fill of one another.  Put your hand in my hair senpai. Tug it. Not too hard. Mmmmmm that's it. Pull it gently. Smell the (berries and cream) in my locks. Yes please caress my horns if you want baby.Make me gaze at you beloved. That's it, give me that piercing gaze you gave me when we made our pact. </p><p>Mmmmmmm you wanna be inside me? Of course senpai. Shhhh no no nothing strenuous. I told you I'll take care of it. Youre already shimmering with my juices but I want you good and coated. Here let me spread myself over you and rub my clit. [Moans whispering] feel me drip all over your cock. There we go. Are you ready baby?</p><p>[Whimpering moans and soft panting as she sits on him]{wet sounds of penetration optional}</p><p>So...full. let me just wrap my legs really tight around you. I want you close. Hold me sweety. There we go. Lets just sit here for a bit and feel each other. Just keep looking at me. Feel me squeezing you delicately, soft and warm, perfectly shaped to you. I can feel you. So strong and pulsing. No baby. I'm not hungry, well not for essence anyway. I want your cum now just cuz I want to feel your warmth. I want to feel you pour all your love into me. </p><p>[Moans with whimpering and kisses and any random whispers you want to add. Improv what you like] {wet sounds optional}</p><p>Ok lets move now. Thats it. Slowly. Thats...it. kiss me, breathe into my mouth. Follow my rhythm. Twist with me. Twist [Deep exhale]. Forward...and back. Forward... and back. Up...and down. Up and down. Oh by lucifer you feel so good. Here Rock with me a little faster. There we go just rock with me. Hmm? Can't hold it? Go ahead senpai let me feel it. Just look at me and cum. Just let go and pour your love into me.</p><p>[Moans whimpering getting filled]</p><p>Mmmmm so warm. So good. No baby I didn't cum at least not like you usually make me, I just wanted you to feel good and feel refreshed. [Giggles] Still feel alittle lively from the essence I gave you? I wanna fall asleep with you satisfied. [Gentle laugh] Cumming together will satisfy you? Ok ok 1 more time but then you should rest. </p><p>Let me just unwrap my legs and get off [moans pulling off the bed creaking as she lays on her side]</p><p>Come senpai. You be the big spoon. Ill make my wings smaller so they aren't in the way. Good I love feeling you so close against me. Your body heat, your weight. Just stay close. [Soft giggle] Rubbing your cock between my thighs? Does my skin feel that good, or do you just want to make my thighs sticky with your cum. Go ahead. Just enjoy my body, I'm not going anywhere. Your demon lover will send you to heaven. Here I'll rub my finger on your tip as you fuck my thighs. Bend your cock up and make you graze my clit again. </p><p>[Moans loud then playful giggle]<br/>
Oops you slipped back inside me. Cmon senpai. Enough teasing. Make me cum, so we can sleep. </p><p>[Moans and whimpering throughout this segment. Can get a little louder if you wish or swear. Improv where you want have fun] {wet sounds optional}</p><p>Slowly baby, I told you don't exert yourself too much even with the leftover essence I gave you. Grab my tits.Tug my nipples too. Hard. I want to feel pain. Just a little. A nice soft pain. yes. Like that. Squeeze me. Make your fingers change color alittle. Not too hard. So good. </p><p>Push hard into me senpai. Ill push back against you. I want to feel all of you. I wanna feel you so deep inside me, so fucking deep in me. Hard and slow. That's it baby. Ill move with you this time. I'll follow your rhythm. Bury your face in my hair. Take in my (berry) scent. Kiss my neck. Yes,yes yes. Hard...so deep. Hold my hand senpai. Tighter. Tighter. Put your other hand...Ah on my pact mark. Pull me into you. Feel the warmth of my mark on your hand. That's it baby. I'm getting close. Keep doing that. Press on my mark and keep holding my hand tight. Don't let me go please. Please don't let go. </p><p>[Begging and needy moaning on the edge. Improv what you like]<br/>
Tell me you love me. Say it please senpai. Please. Please. Please. Yes. I love you too. So much. AH. I'm...so close. Hard senpai please. Go hard then when youre ready, do one big thrust and pour all you have left in me. Do it. Pour all your love into me. Cum inside me. Please! So we can dream together!</p><p>[Orgasm time. Whimpering moans or squeels or some F-bombs if you need. Improv whatever you like]</p><p>[Afterglow]<br/>
So good. So much. Mmmmm. No senpai. No feeding I just want to enjoy it and sleep in the mess and our scent. Just stay inside me and hold me close. I'll wrap my tail around your leg too. I will always be here whenever you need comfort baby. Now. Shhhhhhhh. </p><p>[Whisper]<br/>
Rest senpai. Lets go to sleep. I love you. Dream a wonderful dream. Shhhhhhhh. Shhhhhhhh. </p><p>[Fade out shhh]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>